


Snog His Stupid Face

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The remaining "Eighth Years" play Truth or Dare and get Hermione and Ron together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snog His Stupid Face

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Romione-centred fic I've written so bear with me. I also wrote this at 12am after already being tired so mistakes are inevitable.

Ron Weasley gasped as he felt a soft heat work its way across his right hip. He recognised the sensation; his Words were changing. Ron poked his head through his bed hangings and made sure that everyone else was sleeping. He pulled his shirt over his head and pushed the waistband his boxers down a few inches. 

"Shit . . ." He whispered. "What the fuck?"

_Lick his freckles . . . _Had been etched onto his skin in the most familiar handwriting. He ran his fingers along the neat letters, feeling the light heat under his skin. He threw the curtains aside and threw himself forward towards Harry's bed.__

"Ugh, what do you want, Weasley?" Draco Malfoy drawled groggily. "It's fucking three in the morning!" 

"Harry! You won't believe it. Harry, look," Ron continued, ignoring Draco's snark. 

He put his hip close to Harry's face so he could read the words in Hermione's sharp writing. 

"Holy shit, Ron," Harry said, sitting up and staring at the freckles on Ron's face. They did look pretty lickable now that he thought about it. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry as if sensing what Harry was thinking. Harry leaned back into the embrace and turned to kiss Draco. Ron made a face at their affectionate display. 

"Now get the fuck off my bed." 

Ron laughed and shot him a grin before returning to his own bed, still thinking about Hermione. He dreamt of her sarcastic smile and knitting his fingers through soft frizzy hair. 

_***_

At breakfast, Ron kept his eyes focused on Hermione. He didn't even notice when Harry and Seamus stole his bacon. Ron's left hand absently held his hip whilst he dipped a piece of toast into Harry's coffee with his right. Harry turned to Hermione. She smiled and closed her book, resting it on her lap. 

"What do your Words say, Hermione?" 

Ron's head turned sideways so quickly that his neck cracked. Hermione smiled softly and pulled up the sleeve of her robes on her right arm. Just below her elbow, her Words were changing. 

_Kiss her neck __. . .'" Hermione smiled and a light blush appeared on her cheeks._

Harry looked at Ron, whose ears were turning an alarming shade of red. He looked down at his plate in an attempt to hide his blush. 

"Oi! Which one of you utter wankers stole my bacon?" 

Harry's smirk fell. "Uh, Dean took it." 

Whilst Ron turned on Dean, demanding his bacon back, Harry looked back at Hermione. 

"You know his writing, don't you?" 

Hermione nodded and glanced at Ron who was happy again with new pieces of bacon. 

"But Words don't always match, Harry. Neville and Ginny's aren’t each other's Thoughts. And–" 

"Hermione. He woke me and Draco up at three in the morning to show me his changing Words, and unless someone else wants to lick his freckles . . ." 

Hermione's blush deepened even more and she hit Harry's arm. Harry grinned playfully and went back to his pancakes. 

__***_ _

In Charms, Harry levitated a note across the room to Ron. They'd been banned from sitting together after getting caught trying to read Professor Flitwick's Words in more lessons than not. 

_Mate, just kiss her already_

_She'll punch me!_

_Exactly_

Ron flipped Harry off and threw the parchment back at him from the other side of the classroom. 

_Oh, come on, Ron. We both know she loves you too_

Harry sent the parchment flying back to Ron and turned his attention to Hermione. 

"Hey, Hermione?" Harry asked. 

" _Dipulso _," She said, not even looking up, "Banishing spell . . ."__

"No, I know. Um, Hermione, I was wondering if we should get everyone together for that bonding shit you wanted to do." 

"Harry!" She scolded. "Okay, yeah. Gryffindor common room, nine o’clock. Everyone in eighth?” 

"Yeah, sure." 

_***_

"Oi, Harry! What are we all here for?” 

Harry grinned and took a swig of Firewhiskey. He gave the bottle to Dean to make sure it was passed around the circle to everyone. Harry stood on the coffee table in the centre of everyone perched on couches and armchairs. He made sure that neither Ron nor Hermione was there before beginning his speech dramatically. 

“Okay, so I thought this might be fun for everyone, but I really need Ron and Hermione to get together. Their Words match and come on, guys, they're adorable together. So! Tonight, we have one goal: Get Hermione and Ron together.” He ended, jumping off the table to join Draco on an armchair that was really only meant for one. 

When Hermione and Ron got there, a few people shuffled around to make sure they had to sit pushed tightly together. 

“So Harry, what are we playing?” Hermione asked, taking the Firewhiskey from Ron and taking a long sip. 

"I thought we were playing Truth or Dare!” Dean exclaimed to no one in particular. 

“Everyone agree on Truth or Dare, then?” Harry asked. Everyone nodded. “Also, guys. Please don't get too pissed. We're only sharing two bottles tonight.” After a few groans, everyone agreed and quietened. 

_______Really, though, everyone only included maybe 12 people. Not many people came back to repeat their seventh year. Most decided not to go back because the memories of losing friends and family were too hard to endure. All who fought in the war still had a good chance career-wise, even without NEWTs_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Hermione! Truth or dare?” Seamus said, deciding to go first before anyone else could speak up._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Dare.” She decided she should start off with some of that Gryffindor courage she was supposed to have._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“I dare you to swap knickers with Ron.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Ron turned red, but Hermione was already rising to her feet. He followed sheepishly as she went to the Eighth Year boys' room. They emerged a couple of minutes later, both pulling their pyjama bottoms down an inch at their sides, proving the swap_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Harry, truth or dare?” Hermione had asked quickly to avoid questions or knowing stares from her peers._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Truth.” He said firmly. He was no longer afraid of spilling secrets about his life._ _ _ _ _ _ _

______“What do your Words say right now?”_ _ _ _ _ _

_______Harry glared but pulled his shirt up to just above his belly button. He saw Draco concentrating, obviously trying to project something new onto Harry's skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _

“’ _Snog his stupid face _’”  
__

______

Harry kicked Draco's side but placed a quick kiss on his pink lips. Harry turned to Ron. 

________“Truth or–”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Dare,” Ron near shouted. He cleared his throat. "Um, dare."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Knowing that Ron didn't realise how hot he was, Harry dared him to take his shirt off. He reluctantly slipped his shirt over his head and ignored the whistles and whoops of approval._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry leaned towards Hermione. She had her eyes trained on his Words. “Told you I saw his Words,” He whispered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________While everyone else giggled at the words on Ron’s hip, Hermione blushed and dipped her head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ron dared Blaise to do a dance whilst singing the Hogwarts song, and Blaise got Dean and Seamus to admit they'd been dating for the past three years but no one had noticed because they'd always been close. Everyone had had their fair share of questions and dares, and a few people had fallen asleep curled up on the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hermione, truth or dare?” Pansy asked, yawning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Truth. There's no way I'm moving until I've slept for at least–" She yawned, "-Five weeks.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Are they your Thoughts on Ron’s hip?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hermione’s face pinked, but she looked up at Ron. She searched his face, but he just looked curiously at her and smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ron’s small smile turned into a smirk and he moved forward, closer to Hermione._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You wanna lick my freckles, huh?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Merlin yes,” Hermione breathed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She grabbed the back of Ron’s neck and pulled him in. She pressed her lips against his and moaned into his mouth. He nibbled at her bottom lip, then pulled back slightly. He moved to Hermione’s neck, placing small kisses along her jawline and down to her collarbone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Don't mean to interrupt, but guys . . .”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Get a room!” More than a few people yelled at the tangled bodies that were Hermione and Ron._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“ _Fucking finally! _” Harry said, extracting himself from Draco’s hold. He pulled Draco up and pulled him into a kiss._ _

_________“Okay, guys. Feel free to stay in the common room or one of the dorms, but we're going to bed.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Harry took Draco’s hand and led him up the single flight of stairs that seemed to go on forever in their tired states._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Not even bothering to take his clothes off, Harry flopped into bed, dragging Draco down with him. He wrapped a strong arm around Draco's thin waist and tangled his other hand into Draco's mess of hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Ron never went up to bed that night._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Pls comment something nice, I'm too needy for my own good lmao


End file.
